


Silent Witness

by Tarlan



Series: Silent World [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-19
Updated: 2002-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Witness

Chris glanced up into an azure blue sky; pleased he had foregone his duster and left the heavy coat hanging up in his boarding room. It was shaping up to be a very hot day with barely a whisper of a breeze to take the heat from the dry, dusty air. The town was already quite lively but mostly with the regular townsfolk going about their business. He watched as they greeted each other politely, unconcerned that he merited no similar greeting from many of those who passed close by. Instead, he pulled his hat a little lower to protect his eyes from the glare of the sun and sat down on the edge of the boardwalk. Looking at the ground he noticed a small chunk of wood almost at his feet, and he picked it up. Chris paused for a moment, staring at the wood with curiosity but then he smiled and reached into his shirt pocket to retrieve his penknife, realizing this would give him something to do while he waited for the stagecoach to arrive.

This particular stagecoach should have brought Judge Travis back into their lives. However, Chris had received a telegraph message from the Judge saying that there would be a further delay due to a complicated trial occurring in the far northern reaches of the Judge's circuit. It meant that the original thirty days had already stretched into over two months but, as Chris was in no great hurry to move on, it suited him well. What surprised him most was that Vin seemed to be in no great hurry either. When they first met Vin seemed pretty keen on getting back to Tascosa as quickly as possible so he could try to clear his name. However, Vin had not mentioned Tascosa once since then, not even after the Judge had contacted them to say he would pay the Seven to stay on passed those thirty days. Vin had accepted the Judge's extension with the same pleasure as the rest of them, even going so far as to spend his money on a covered wagon so he didn't have to sleep in the stifling heat of a boarding room anymore, nor on the hard ground.

Chris narrowed his eyes against the glare of the sun as he tried to make out the tailgate of Vin's new accommodation. Vin had pulled it into the alleyway a little way up on the right, on the opposite side of the main street to where Chris was sitting. A covered wagon had seemed a strange choice but after sweating out half the night in his boarding room, Chris had paid Vin a visit in the early hours of this morning and discovered how much cooler the wagon was in comparison.

He grinned, remembering how he had drawn aside the heavy cover to find he was looking along the barrel of Vin's mare's leg into a pair of eyes that were glittering dangerously in the meager light thrown out by the street fires.

"You planning on getting yourself killed? Sneaking up on a man like that."

Chris had grinned as he watched Vin relax before replacing the sawed-off Winchester into its holster near the makeshift bed. Then Chris had checked the street one last time before climbing into the back of the wagon, his entrance made swifter when Vin grabbed at him and hauled him inside. Soft, demanding lips had claimed him; a demanding tongue pushing into his mouth possessively as strong hands reeled him into Vin's embrace. He pushed back on that tongue arrogantly, battling with Vin, his own tongue curling around Vin's, tasting the coffee and cinnamon in his lover's mouth.

They had drawn apart far enough for hands to reach between their bodies, unbuckling his gun belt, unbuttoning pants and undergarments, and freeing their straining erections from the confines of those garments. With tongues and mouths still battling they had soared towards passionate annihilation, their senses heightened by the thrill of being so out of control where they might be seen or heard.

Chris kept his head lowered, and he smiled covertly as he recalled how they had come down from those dizzying heights, their hands and bellies smeared with evidence of their joint release, and their lips swollen from their ardent kisses. As always, tenderness had followed, with rough hands gentling, stroking his hair and petting his face. They had kissed again but this time with pleasurable lassitude, licking and nibbling rather than battling and biting. Chris had flopped to Vin's side and sighed; suddenly aware of how stupid this was but uncaring if they had been seen.

It was only then that he had realized how much more pleasant it was in the wagon, how Vin had positioned it so what little breeze afforded by the night air would be funneled through the wagon, cooling down the inside. He had stayed, curled up by Vin's side, until an hour before dawn and then slipped away, returning to the oven of a boarding room that he laughingly called his home.

Thinking of Vin made him glance along the boardwalk to where his lover was sipping coffee with Josiah and Ezra. He had a sudden urge to join them but Chris knew that it was not the company of the three that he wanted to keep - just the one. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of coffee and cinnamon as he and Vin had kissed last night, feeling his pants tighten as yet another part of his anatomy remembered too. From his vantage point he could see Vin was wearing his pink-checked shirt, the one he wore when he was feeling particularly pleased with the world around him, and it made Chris smile, knowing he was probably the cause of that good mood.

Chris's thoughts went back to that covered wagon, wondering how much of a stir it would make if he and Vin hitched up their horses and went off in it together - just for a few days alone. Of course they could make up some excuse about needing the wagon for some errand but this was a small town and every move they made was the cause of some tongue waggling. In hindsight, what they did last night was plain lunacy, putting them in an awkward position should they have been caught, especially as Chris had started putting down roots here.

His land registry had been granted. When there was nothing much doing in the town, Chris found he was spending more and more time out on that patch of land laying the groundwork for the small, twelve by twelve shack that he was required to erect as part of the contract. He and Sarah had built something far more elaborate out near Eagle Bend but, for now, just meeting the letter of the law and his own meager needs would be sufficient.

Chris watched as the stagecoach rattled along the main street at an astonishing rate, the driver having to pull hard on the reins to convince the horses to stop before they overshot the small frontier town. It reminded him of why he was sitting here alone on the boardwalk. The stage came through only twice a week but it paid to know who was traveling on-board, as trouble didn't always arrive on horseback.

He carried on whittling as the driver stepped down and opened the coach door, the small piece of wood gradually coming to life in his hands even though he was not certain what he wanted it to be just yet. When Mary came rushing up to the coach looking all expectant, he wondered if she had not received a similar message from the Judge concerning his delay but then Chris noticed the small, blond-haired boy who was pulled into her arms and kissed with maternal passion.

He recalled Mary mentioning a boy who had been sent to stay with his grandparents after the death of the boy's father.

As he played the silent witness to this parent/child reunion, he could not help comparing her welcome with the ones he had received from Adam after traveling away from home in search for new breeding stock. This boy seemed uneasy, as if a stranger had grabbed him, whereas Adam used to come running from the house, throwing his small body into Chris's waiting arms.

His thoughts darkened. He had been thinking about the welcome he would receive from his wife and child as he and Buck crested the final hill on that last trip. He had been eager to see and touch them once more, only to find everything in his life had, quite literally, turned to ashes.

Mary stood back up and started to lead the boy towards her small print store and Chris found his attention moving back to the stagecoach, wondering what other surprises might be in store for him. He raised an eyebrow as a lovely, well-dressed woman was assisted from the stagecoach, hearing her southern tones as she ordered the men to be more careful of her luggage.

"Genuine French leather?"

It seemed overly pretentious for someone traveling to a small frontier's town to have such expensive luggage - and so much of it - but all disbelief fled the moment he saw Ezra greet the woman with a small kiss on the cheek. A feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that trouble might have arrived after all but, before he could dwell on that thought, the feeling of being watched brought his attention back to the small boy who was standing in the doorway of Mrs. Travis's store. Chris carried on whittling away at the piece of wood, noticing that his thoughts of Adam and Sarah had influenced the form it had taken. He turned his head as the boy approached and he held up the small, crudely carved animal.

"What do you think? That look like a horse?" The boy gave a slight nod and Chris offered it to the boy. "Yours."

The boy smiled and took it from his hand, turning quickly and walking back to the store where he had been asked to wait. Chris shook his head, smiling as he remembered the play-corral full of small horses that he had whittled for Adam. He had taken such care with each animal: some galloping, the wind lifting their manes, others with heads lowered as they grazed on pasture. After the fire he had left without bothering to sift through the remains of the ranch house, too shocked to even consider searching for any mementos of the family he had loved and lost. He wondered if any of those little horses had survived the flames.

Chris was catapulted out of his thoughts as the Travis boy came hurtling back out, running straight into the main street and freezing like a scared rabbit when he saw the wagon racing towards him. Chris heard a woman scream out the name "Billy", and he recognized the voice as that of Mary Travis. It galvanized him into action, freeing him from the temporary paralysis that had gripped his limbs.

As he raced towards the boy he could hear the wagon driver yelling frantically for the boy to move out of the way. Chris could see the driver wrestling with the horses, knowing there was no way to make them pull up in time, and no time to swing them aside. Chris grabbed Billy round the middle and threw them both clear, trying to avoid the flying hooves of the galloping horses and the wheels of the loaded wagon, hitting the ground hard but at an awkward angle as he tried to protect the boy as they rolled through the dust. Barely had he regained his feet before Mary Travis was beside him, ripping her son from his arms and holding the boy tightly to her breast.

Chris adjusted his hat that had, miraculously stayed on. He stood for a moment, staring at the tableau before him, seeing Billy was wrapped in his mother's arms, but then the boy raised his eyes to Chris. Chris looked into the shocked and confused face.

"You alright?"

The boy nodded then hugged his mother tighter so Chris touched his hat in farewell, turned and walked away. He had not gone more than ten feet before Vin was standing in front of him, concern darkening the blue eyes.

"You alright, Chris?"

"Nothing a shot of whiskey couldn't mend."

Vin's posture seemed to relax but Chris could still feel the concerned eyes glancing at him as they walked side by side to the saloon. He waited until they were seated in privacy near the back before silently offering up further reassurance, taking them into their silent world where words were no longer necessary. Chris downed the single glass of whiskey, the adrenaline high quickly dissipating, leaving him feeling tired but a little restless. Vin's fingers held onto his own whiskey tightly but he made no attempt to drink, his azure blue eyes searching Chris's face carefully. He murmured softly, his voice deep and rough with concern.

"Sure you're okay, cowboy."

It occurred to Chris that Vin would have had an unspoiled view of his daring rescue, and just might have witnessed the way he hit the hard, sun-baked, dusty street.

"I'm fine, Vin. Just landed a little awkward, winded myself some."

Vin relaxed then and Chris realized that Vin might not have seen his flying tackle after all. He had, most probably, seen something a little off in Chris's posture as they walked to the saloon; something obvious enough to leave him worrying until Chris mentioned it. Not wanting to be mollycoddled - even by Vin - Chris quickly turned the subject away from himself.

"Who was the lady on the stage?"

"You'll never guess."

"Vin?" Chris rumbled a low warning that he wasn't in to playing guessing games right now.

"Ezra's mother." Vin grinned broadly and leaned back in his seat, taking a sip of his whiskey. "You should have seen Josiah's face. _Mother?_ he says, _Always thought Ezra was raised by wolves_." Vin mimicked Josiah's voice perfectly, and laughed aloud when he gained a grin of appreciation from Chris. Then took another small sip of his whiskey, sobering slightly. "Right purty lady though."

Vin gave Chris a sideways smile, obviously pleased to see the little displeasure that rose on Chris's face.

"Just 'cause I got myself a handsome cowboy, don't mean I don't look at all the purty ladies."

"Hmmm."

"You jealous, Larabee?"

Chris sighed, aware that he had no right to be possessive, especially as he had gone with working girls such as Lydia on several occasions before the loss of Wick's Town.

"No, not of the ladies."

Vin's smile deepened, his eyes gleaming with pleasure, aware that he and Chris were like-minded on that issue. Single nights spent in a lady's arms were something they both had to accept if they wanted to allay any suspicion about their relationship, but not bedding another man. Both of them wanted sole possession on that account.

"Well, can't sit here all day jawing. Got a jail to watch over."

It was Chris's turn to smile as Vin downed the last of his whiskey, covertly watching as Vin moved gracefully to his feet and walked out. He sighed, wishing Vin didn't wear that hide coat all the time so he'd have the opportunity of eyeing that gorgeous rear on occasion.

Chris downed the remainder of his own whiskey and pushed to his feet, walking slowly to the batwing doors. He shoved aside both doors and paused on the threshold, feeling the stifling heat as the sun moved slowly towards its zenith. He had planned on riding out to his land and spending the day laying the foundation for that shack, but he had to admit that his side was aching far more than he had cared to admit to Vin. He was certain he would be sporting a massive bruise from where he landed heavily after saving Billy, and he could already feel it aching with every movement.

Decision made, Chris went back to his room at the boarding house, grimacing as the oppressive heat struck him as he opened the door. He walked in and grabbed a book from the bureau near the door; the one that Josiah had lent to him. Then he shut the door and locked it, eager to leave the hot interior and seek some place a little cooler. He found a seat down just along from entrance, grateful for the shade and for the slight breeze that drifted along the main street, and then he opened the book at the page that he had bookmarked and started to read.

An hour passed by easily as he was quickly pulled into the story, the words reaching to him from beyond the page, taking him to a new world of medieval times and knights in shining armor.

'When the helmet was removed, the well-formed, yet sun-burnt features of a young man of twenty-five were seen amidst a profusion of fair hair. His countenance was as pale as death, and marked in one or two places with streaks of blood.'

Chris paused, re-reading the words, seeing the images in his mind of himself upon a black steed, competing in the Great Tournament and taking on the fearsome Templar knight, Sir Brian de Bois-Guilbert, until 'saddle, horse and man rolled on the ground in a cloud of dust'. He grinned, his recent memory of rolling in the dust as he saved Billy Travis merely serving to bring the scene to greater life. He imagined he was Wilfred of Ivanhoe, 'waving his sword in defiance of his conqueror', and then he smiled anew at a fanciful notion of Vin being his lord and liege, King Richard, the Dark Knight and mightiest warrior of his day.

Light footsteps pulled him from this wondrous images and he looked up to see Mary Travis approaching him. He schooled his countenance into an impassive mask, even though he knew his body language would be giving away evidence of his annoyance at being wrenched from his fantasies.

"Mr. Larabee. I'm in your debt for saving my son. I know this may be a bit presumptuous for me to ask... ah, well... I was hoping that you might be willing to have a little talk with Billy."

His impassivity slipped momentarily as he wondered why Mrs. Travis would need him to talk to her son. After all, the boy had only been in town a few hours, although he had made quite an impression on Chris already - mainly on his side where the ache had manifested itself as a large purple and red bruise.

"Talk?"

He could see the unease in her eyes and he knew was being rude in not standing or even turning fully to acknowledge her but, for once, he really did not care. He was hot, his side ached and her arrival had brought him back to the Real World when he had, previously, been submerged in Josiah's amazing book.

"You see, he's never spoken about the night his father was killed."

"Well, I can understand that."

Billy was no different to himself in that respect. He had never spoken about the horror of returning to his burned out ranch and discovering the gruesome remains of the two people he had loved most dearly in the entire world. Buck had been with him at the time and, over those early days, he had tried to make Chris talk about it but what was there to say? The Sheriff at Eagle Bend had labeled it as a robbery, the perpetrators of the crime long gone. Chris frowned as he wondered, momentarily, if he might have been able to track down those men if it had been Vin rather than Buck at his side that day.

"I think he needs to or it'll keep haunting him."

Buck had said pretty much the same thing to him at the time but he had not wanted to talk about it then, and he did not want to talk about it now. There was nothing he could say about it anyhow. He had come home and they had been dead - and the murderers were nowhere to be seen. However, the same did not, necessarily, have to apply in Billy's case.

"Do you think he saw what happened that night?"

"I have doubts but the loss of his father alone is enough to..."

Chris found himself bristling as she gave him that pitying look as it occurred to her once more that he understood, far better than she assumed, what it was like to lose someone close.

"He just needs a little more time. Perhaps you should leave him be." He saw her face crumble and added just a little more gently. "I don't know, Ma'am. I'm not sure I'd be much help."

"Alright."

He heard her disappointment but Chris dismissed her without even a polite gesture of good day, merely turning back to the novel that had held his attention before her interruption. He heard the swish of her skirts as she turned and walked away, and though he tried to recapture the pleasant images that had been running through his mind before her arrival, that mood had been broken. He snapped the book shut with barely concealed anger and sighed heavily, wishing he had made that suggestion to Vin about hitching up the wagon and riding away from the town for a few days. Perhaps he and Vin could have spent the time reading this novel together, or perhaps they could have acted out a few of those battle scenes.

That thought brought a smile back to his face as he considered the other forms of close contact he could have shared with Vin once they were away from prying eyes and waggling tongues.

****

Vin leaned back in his seat and laughed as Maude spun a new yarn about Ezra's childhood, imagining a young Ezra at play with his dog even though Vin was astute enough to realize that much of it was embellishment. His grin broadened as Ezra approached, enjoying the idea of teasing the other man, and noting the way Maude stiffened as he called out Ezra's name in greeting.

"We're just hearing about you and your dog."

The dryness in the southerner's tone and the thunderous expression barely concealed on the handsome face made him grin even wider. Ezra ignored his remark about the dog and moved to his mother's side.

"If you'll excuse us, gentlemen. My mother needs her rest."

It took all of Vin's self-control not to burst out laughing at the obvious discomfort of both mother and son. He could see the embarrassment coming off Ezra in waves although Vin was pretty sure not many others could read the gambler's body language so easily.

"She looks fine to me", mumbled Josiah as he watched Maude gather up her winnings.

"Done cleaned us out."

"Well, how about that then."

Ezra's tone showed that he was unsurprised but Vin had already figured out where Ezra had gained his grifting skills. Maude Standish was a very sharp card player, perhaps even better than her son was, for she used her womanly wiles and humorous anecdotes to disguise her slights of hand. Vin could tell by her secret smiles that she had already pegged this small group as easy prey but he didn't care. He grinned anew. Most people mistook his lazy expressions and body language for mental slowness; which suited Vin just fine. It gave him an edge over any potential attackers, and it had worked to his advantage when he was bounty hunting.

"Do you need some help carrying my money?"

Vin glanced at Josiah, enjoying the dryness in the man's tone, realizing that Josiah was no fool either but, like him, had been so enjoying the entertainment Maude Standish supplied that it was worth the loss of a few dollars. He wished Chris had been here too, knowing how Chris would have found equal pleasure in listening to Maude's tales, but there were days when Chris needed a little space.

Earlier today he had expected to find Chris had left town to put in some more work on that shack he was planning to build on his land but, instead, he had caught sight of his lover seated outside the boarding house, book in hand. The temptation to walk across and sit down beside him had been strong and he had taken several steps towards Chris before catching sight of Mary Travis heading in the same direction.

The exchange between the pair had been brief and Vin could see from the way his lover angled away from Mrs. Travis that Chris had hated the interruption. After Mrs. Travis had walked away, Vin had carried on watching, wondering if Mrs. Travis had brought his lover some bad news as Chris seemed unsettled after her talk. The book had been closed abruptly and Chris had dropped it onto the small table in front of him in annoyance, staring into the far distance for a long time. Then, Chris had pushed away from the table and stalked back to his boarding room.

Vin could tell from the way that Chris moved that his side was giving him some trouble, and he sighed, knowing how hard it was for the older man to admit to having any pain. He had not seen Chris since, and he had hoped Chris might make an appearance in the saloon this evening but, despite keeping a look out, he had not seen the dark-clad figure slipping into the corner seat where he tended to brood on days like this.

Josiah's voice called Vin's attention back to the table, the man's fingers shuffling the deck of cards as he named the game he was interested in playing.

"Alright, gentlemen, this game is called _read 'em and weep_."

At that moment, Vin spotted the man he had been hoping to see, his eyes catching his lover's across the crowded saloon. He pushed away from the table, his mind already focusing on the lithe figure that moved a little gingerly through the mass of mainly male bodies.

"I'm out."

Vin heard JD's similar response as he moved around the table. He eased through the crowd to where Chris had taken residence at his favored table; the one at the far end of the bar. Vin smiled when he saw Chris had two shot glasses set before him.

"One of them for me?"

Chris gave him a wry grin, his eyes dropping to the seat opposite.

"Was hoping you might join me."

"Anytime, cowboy."

Vin dropped into the indicated seat and dragged off his hat, placing it on the table top to one side. He stretched out a foot and rubbed the top edge of his boot against one denim-clad calf, enjoying the shocked delight that lit up the green eyes. Chris splashed some whiskey into their glasses and raised one to his lips, eyes widening when Vin's foot traveled up to rub against the slowly hardening mass at his groin.

"Vin."

The soft, warning growl sent a thrill through Vin's body and, aiming an unrepentant grin at his lover, Vin dropped his foot back to the ground, picked up his own glass and downed the contents. He licked his lips, loving the hungry look that leaped into desire-darkened eyes but he schooled his own face into a passive expression when he noticed the silent witness to his momentary indiscretion.

JD approached slowly and stopped beside the table.

"You okay, Vin? You kind of looked a little strange there for a moment."

"I'm fine, JD. Just thinking about Ezra and that dog."

Suitably diverted, JD grabbed a seat and started to tell Chris all about it, enthusiastically recounting Maude's yarn with a few embellishments of his own. The next hour passed pleasantly as Nathan and Josiah came over to join them; Josiah having become bored with his game of solitaire.

Eventually, Chris must have decided he'd had enough for one evening. He stood up a little more slowly than usual, his face a blank mask but it seemed that Vin was not the only one to notice the discomfort that Chris was attempting to hide.

"You alright, Chris? Looks like your favoring that side some. Did you hurt it saving the Travis kid?"

Vin held his breath as Chris looked back down at Nathan, wondering how his lover would respond to the mollycoddling.

"It's fine, Nathan. Just some bruising..."

"A little liniment will bring you some relief. Why don't you come over and I'll see to it for you?"

Chris's eyes flickered towards Vin's and Vin made certain his lover could read the concern on his face, knowing it might be all that was needed to persuade Chris to take Nathan up on his offer. He heard the small sigh of resignation that preceded a slight nod.

"Sure."

Vin smiled as Chris stalked from the saloon with Nathan on his heels, well aware that he would probably have to pay for his non-verbal blackmail - and looking forward to it immensely.

Vin didn't have to wait too long though, as Chris was waiting for him in the deep shadows near his wagon. Vin's sharp eyes checked the street before he beckoned Chris forward, both aware that being together two nights in a row was taking far too great a risk but neither man in the mood to care. He watched as Chris made himself comfortable lying on his back, using one arm for a pillow and throwing the other open to accept Vin by his left side, but Vin had other concerns. He shook his head and reached out, slowly unbuttoning the gray shirt and undergarment, pulling aside the material and whistling when he saw the ugly bruise on Chris's right side. He whispered roughly.

"Why didn't you say something, Chris?"

"Not cracked or broken. It's just bruising."

"Hell. Seen mule kicks that looked better'n this. You sure them horse hooves didn't land on you?"

"Just landed awkward, that's all. Let's drop it."

Vin nodded his head, breathing in the medicinal smell of the liniment Nathan would have applied to the bruise. That supposing Chris even let him take a look, he thought wryly. Vin sighed, well aware that Chris could be intimidating enough to stop even Nathan Jackson in his tracks.

Vin traced the outline of the bruise with a very light touch then let his hand smooth across the washboard stomach and muscular chest. His fingers tugged at the few fair chest hairs that glinted in the small amount of light filtering through the gaps between the ties that held the back flap of the wagon cover securely closed. He wished he could strip this body naked, wished he could gaze upon it in full daylight but he knew that snatching moments like this would have to do.

Deft fingers played with the buttons on his shirt and he sighed as those clever fingers pushed beneath the material to stroke his sweaty flesh. The heat had returned to the green eyes once more and Vin was amazed that someone like Larabee could find desire for his body. Fingernails scraped across a nipple and Vin gasped, the tingling sensation rippling through him, culminating in his groin.

"So beautiful."

Vin heard the soft whisper, mesmerized by the worshipful expression he found on his lover's face as Chris urged him onto his back and then covered that exposed nipple with his mouth. Vin moaned as sharp teeth latched on roughly, the pointed tip of Chris's tongue teasing across the excited bud sending fresh waves of desire coursing through Vin's body.

He could feel insistent fingers fumbling at the buttons on his pants and sighed appreciatively when a hot, sweaty palm slid beneath to wrap around his engorged shaft. The callused pad of Chris's thumb rubbed over the sensitive glans even as that talented mouth sucked on his nipple. He could feel the sensations building, sending him higher, spiraling out from the pit of his stomach, a flood of warmth radiating through to every nerve ending. Vin choked out a sob of frustration when Chris pulled away, leaving him at the brink of ecstasy. Chris nipped and sucked a path down Vin's chest, igniting nerve endings Vin never realized he had, leaving a trail of reddened flesh in his wake.

"Oh yeah," he called out softly as the hot mouth settled over the head of his shaft.

Vin's hands petted the sweat-matted hair, fingers dragging through the short strands of sun-kissed hair until they reached the shell of Chris's ears. He explored the velvet-soft flesh, straining hard to control the urge to grasp Chris firmly and force himself further into that wonderful mouth. His fingers found the ragged edge of one ear but thoughts concerning it evaporated as the slow sucking drew him to the very edge once more. He held his breath, and then cried out gently as the pleasure rolled over him, his seed emptying into the hot cavern that engulfed him, his fingers sliding down the vulnerable throat, feeling the deep swallows as Chris drank all he had to give.

Much later, as they lay side by side in the small interior, Vin heard Chris whisper 'see you later' before kissing him gently, rising and sliding from the wagon. He knew, instinctively, that dawn was only an hour away, grateful that he had spent most of the night with Chris in his arms but wishing he could have started this new day with the feel of his hardened flesh thrusting deep inside Chris's body. It seemed as if an eternity had passed since he last possessed his lover, and since he was last possessed in return.

Vin spent that final hour deep in these memories, and then, just after the sun had risen, he gave into the desire and let his fingers wrap around his own shaft as he allowed the ghost of those past sensations to lift him higher. A woman's fearful cry tore him from his pleasant thoughts and Vin quickly buttoned himself up and leaped from the wagon. As he walked briskly to the main street, dragging his coat on, he saw a disheveled, half-undressed Mary Travis frantically rushing about, crying out her son's name, over and over.

"Mrs. Travis? Mrs. Travis? What's wrong?"

"He's gone! I woke up and he was gone!"

Vin realized that there could be only one 'he' that she could be referring to: her son, Billy.

"Mrs. Travis. He's probably just wandering around the town."

The woman was on the edge of hysteria and Vin's attempts to reassure her went unheeded. He shook his head as she ran off down the main street and then he walked off in the other direction, hoping he might find the boy nearby.

An hour later there was still no sign of Billy despite the search party the Seven had formed. Vin saw the determination in Mary Travis's face as she threw her saddlebag over a horse, recognizing her intent to go out searching further afield but, fortunately, Chris managed to push some sense into her.

"What if he comes back?"

"Maybe you're right."

Vin sighed in relief as he saw her relent, not wanting to waste time and concentration dealing with a frantic mother. He watched as Buck and Nathan rushed back towards the livery, just in case Billy had taken to hiding in the hayloft then waited while Ezra said his goodbyes to his own mother before mounting up. JD glanced at Vin expectantly, all of them aware that Vin was in charge whenever any searching needed to be done.

"Where do you want us to start looking?"

"Why don't you start at Baker's Pass and head south from there?"

"Alright."

JD, Ezra and Josiah turned their horses and cantered off leaving Vin alone with Chris. He watched as his lover mounted the black gelding, nodding in agreement to Chris's words.

"Mary? We're gonna find him."

Without any further words they urged their horses onwards, heading out in the opposite direction to JD and the others.

****

It was another hot day with very little movement of air to cool a man down. The horses' hooves on the parched earth brought clouds of dust into the air so they slowed to a walking pace. As he did not expect Billy to have gone far, Chris decided against wearing his duster so he would feel the coolness of the occasional breaths of the slight breeze seeping through the rough cotton of his shirt and underclothes. Although he kept his eyes trained on the surrounding land, he could not help glancing across at Vin from time to time, watching those sharp eyes as they surveyed the landscape in the search for clues.

Vin pulled up suddenly, eyes as blue as the cloudless sky turning to him quickly before Vin jumped down from his horse. Chris could see him fingering a broken twig, those keen eyes taking in all the other evidence ahead on him. It always amazed Chris how Vin could make sense from the tracks left behind, and how he could tell if it were man, beast, or in this case, a boy who had passed through.

"We're getting closer." Vin looked back at him before rising from a crouched position. "Managed to cover a lot of ground for a little kid."

"Then he must be scared."

Vin walked back to his horse and mounted up, those blue eyes holding his for a moment longer, confusion furrowing Vin's brow. Although Billy had seemed a little uneasy in the town yesterday, Chris could not think of any reason why the boy would want to run away in the middle of the night. Vin voiced that thought.

"What you think made him up and run off like that?"

"I don't know. He's running from something."

"Ain't we all."

Chris nodded, understanding that Vin was not referring only to his own situation concerning Tascosa. Even so, it was the first time Vin had touched on that particular subject since the Judge had made them peacekeepers for the town. Chris decided it was time to broach that subject with Vin while they were out here alone.

"You still figure on returning to Tascosa?"

"Yeah. Been playing on my mind some these last few weeks. Longer I stay here, colder the trail will be for Eli Joe."

"Then why did you stay?"

Vin reined his horse to a halt and stared hard at Chris, for once forcing Chris to be the one to look away first. It was pretty obvious why Vin stayed when he ought to be out hunting Eli Joe. Even if they had not found comfort and, dare he admit it, love, in each other's arms, there was still the camaraderie of the Seven; a sense of family that neither had felt for many a long year. The Seven had ridden into this town as strangers but even after such a short time it was obvious that they belonged together: all of them.

However, there was no reason why he and Vin could not head out together and return when Vin's name had been cleared.

"Hell, Vin. You just have to say the word and we'll go."

Chris looked back into the blue eyes, suddenly understanding that this man had been alone for far longer than he, and that Vin had been but a silent witness to the joys of belonging to a family until he and Chris had crossed paths. Who could blame Vin, or any of them, for wanting to hold onto that sense of belonging for as long as it was on offer? Moreover, perhaps Vin had hoped that the Seven would ride on together when the time came to leave the town behind. Certainly Chris realized he would have no reservations about riding on with any of the six men by his side, even if it meant leaving that parcel of land far behind - though, if he had to choose, he would far prefer that Vin rode by his side.

Chris sighed and reached out, grasping Vin's arm and feeling Vin's hand grasp his own in response. He started as Vin tugged harder, reeling him in until he was almost slipping from the saddle, and kissing him hard and firmly on the lips. As he straightened back up in the saddle, Chris knew his cheeks had heightened in color and he shook his head in embarrassed resignation of the cheeky smile plastered across Vin's face before they both remembered the importance of their errand. Chris dampened his smile and sighed as Vin let go of his arm completely.

"Better press on. That boy ain't about to find himself."

****

"Billy? He's around here somewhere." Vin moved through the scrubby undergrowth having followed the tracks to this piece of ground. He caught sudden movement from the corner of his eye and chased after the small figure that raced into the open. "Hey, Billy? Don't run."

Vin covered the ground faster, his long, lean legs quickly outstripping the small child but Billy was a screaming, kicking handful that made him regret his impulsiveness. Suddenly, Chris was kneeling before them and the boy calmed a little as he recognized the familiar face.

"Hey, hey, hey. We're gonna take you back to your Ma."

"No! No! He's gonna kill her."

"Who?"

The boy was given no opportunity to reply as the sound of a gunshot took them all by surprise. A plume of dust rose from where it struck the ground, having barely missed Chris and the boy. Vin snatched the mare's leg from its holster, firing up at the lone figure silhouetted on the higher ground above them, covering Chris as his lover grabbed the boy and took cover.

"See him?"

"He's up there on that ridge."

Vin took cover behind the fallen tree with Chris, both of them firing, forcing their attacker to ride off. Vin stood up, surveying the ground ahead.

"He's gone."

They turned to look at the disheveled boy, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"He's gonna kill her!"

"Who?"

"The Devil. It's him. The Devil."

The Devil? Vin gave Chris exchanged a confused glance, wondering where the boy would get such a strange notion.

"Alright. Alright, Billy. Alright."

The ride back to town was filled with a strained silence but neither man was free to speak while the child rode with them. Vin found he was reflecting back on that first gunshot, how it had come so close to taking away the single most important person in his life since his mother. His sharp memory replayed the angle of the shot, realizing that it had zinged beneath Chris's raised arm as he tried to comfort the boy, that another few inches to the right and Chris would have taken that bullet in the back. The thought horrified him, and every passing minute that he dwelt upon it made him even angrier.

Before they left, Vin had searched for and found one of the spent bullets and, as he rode along, Vin fingered the shell casing, wondering if this was the one that might have ended his lover's life. He clenched his jaw so hard it started to ache.

Whoever it was up on that ridge, the man had found just himself a mortal enemy.

****

"Satan's up to his old tricks again, eh?"

Vin continued to play with the spent bullet, staring at it with well-concealed hatred and ignoring the rasp as Josiah sharpened his hunting knife.

"Yep. Apparently he's using a .44 these days."

"Except this time Satan isn't an all-powerful demon. If he was he'd know Billy couldn't finger him."

"Yep."

Just a man. The thought reverberated around Vin's head. No demon. No devil. Just a man. A man who had almost destroyed Vin's current happiness. Vin glanced across at the silent figure seated near Josiah, wondering what thoughts were churning through his lover's head. Chris had repeated Mary Travis's account of the night her husband had died and Vin wondered if Chris saw some terrible twisted parallel to his own loss. Chris had survived while his wife and son had died but here, the wife and son had survived and it was the father who had died. From what little he had gleaned from Buck, Vin knew the Larabee murders had been considered to be a robbery also, and it had to be playing on Chris's mind that, just maybe, the ones who killed his family had never left the area either.

However, there was not much they could do about Chris's loss. They had to focus on the here and now, and ensure that Billy and his mother were kept safe. What they needed was a plan.

"How we gonna flush this guy out?"

"Put an advert in Mary's newspaper?"

Vin sighed. He could see it now, a front-page headline asking the murderer to step forward and place this noose around his neck. Any further thoughts were halted by the soft voice that always sent a thrill through his entire being, no matter where or when he heard it.

"You know. Advertising might not be such a bad idea."

****

The worst part about this idea was the fact that he was here, safely tucked away at the old Travis homestead with Billy while Vin was, no doubt, being shot at. He and the others had waited a safe distance outside of the town, watching patiently while Mary quickly kissed her boy goodbye before Vin boosted him up onto Chris's gelding. Chris had granted himself a few extra moments to watch the others get into position, hating the fact that he could not even acknowledge the wink and smile Vin threw across at him before tucking himself under the heavy covering on top of the stagecoach. Instead, Chris had to console himself with the knowledge that Vin could read his response in his eyes, their silent world holding them secure for one more moment in time.

"Safe here." Chris walked in but turned when he noticed that Billy was still hovering on the threshold. "Now, you don't have to do this. Listen Billy. I've met the Devil, more than once and he ain't beat me yet."

Chris saw the fear leave the boy's face, wishing he could allay his own fears so easily. As the day passed slowly by, he found he had been given far too much time to think. Even the one small conversation he had with Billy had not been enough to cast off the very real fear he felt for Vin's safety. Chris knew his lover was still brooding over that near miss from the guy on the ridge, and he could relate to that, but it had given Vin the heat of justified anger. Chris just hoped Vin would not do anything foolish, or take any unnecessary risks in his desire to get even.

The shadows grew longer as night fell, pitching them into near darkness as the sun finally set and, for once, Chris was grateful for the heat of the summer night. Building a fire was out of the question but there was no fear of freezing on a night like this. They would have to make do with the small amount of light emitted from the oil lamp. Chris pulled another pack of sandwiches from his saddlebag, grateful Mary had the foresight to provide them with adequate provisions for an overnight stay, and they ate in silence.

Afterwards they talked for a while, and Chris found himself promising to take Billy fishing once this was all over. He wasn't sure why he made the offer but it seemed the right thing to say to the boy, replacing some of that fear with far more pleasant thoughts.

Soon after Billy fell asleep, leaving Chris alone with the troubling thoughts of both past and present. He saw again the faces of his wife and child, recalling the way they had waved goodbye that last time. He had kissed her warm cheek, and he had given his boy a hug, telling him to be a good boy for his mama. At the time, it had never occurred to him that he might never see them alive again.

But what about Vin? Did Vin understand how deeply he cared for him? Being surrounded by others meant they did not have the luxury of saying a proper goodbye at the stagecoach. Instead they had made their own private goodbye many hours earlier.

Chris smiled as he recalled that goodbye, how they had headed out of town separately and come together in the small grove of straggly trees overlooking the pond. He had wanted so desperately to see Vin in all his naked glory, had wanted to feel the surprising muscular but lean arms wrapped around him. Vin had obliged, lying back on the blanket, ready and willing for each caress, and Chris had openly worshiped the beautiful body laid out before him like some pagan earth god with his wild mane spread out across the dusty ground. Chris's fingertips tingled in remembrance of each touch, feeling the silkiness of smooth flesh covering the hairless chest. Small nipples, so dark against the paler skin, had puckered delightfully, the thick column of flesh lifting slowly from its bed of coarser dark curls as Chris played with those small nubs. Moans of pleasure had fallen from kiss-ripened lips but Chris had resisted the hands that tried to press him down towards the slowly rising shaft. Instead, he had reached for the small tin of grease, pressing fingers into his own body to ready himself for the welcome intrusion.

Vin's eyes had blazed with desire, his waves of long hair forming a curtain around their faces after Vin had reversed their position, flipping him onto his back, forcing his legs back to expose the hidden, well-prepared entrance.

As always, the feel of Vin sliding into him had felt like a homecoming. This was what he wanted, what he desired. This was where he belonged; in Vin's arms, with Vin's body thrusting deep within his own. Chris had taken himself in hand, adapting the strokes along his own shaft to match those of Vin's within his flesh. He clenched ass muscles with each thrust, hearing soft cries of pleasure as he tried to hold Vin captive inside. Sharp teeth bit hard against his throat, drawing blood, leaving him teetering on the very edge between ecstasy and pain until one final thrust, brushing against that sensitive place inside, sent him spiraling over.

They had spent what little time remained with shows of affection, exchanging gentle kisses and soft caresses. Then they had leapt into the slightly cooler waters of the pond, washing away the semen and sweat that slicked their bodies, ducking and splashing each other playfully like two small boys rather than grown men. However, all too soon reality intruded once more and their short interlude came to an end, and they had dressed quickly and ridden back to the town to prepare for the following day.

Chris wriggled softly, smiling gently, his body still burning from where muscle had been overstretched almost to the point of abuse, his throat still aching from where those sharp teeth had torn into him. He felt ravaged; beautifully, wonderfully ravaged - and he felt loved.

A scrape just outside the door brought him back from his revelry and Chris shook Billy awake. Another sound to the side was followed by breaking glass. Chris pushed Billy aside, grunting in pain as a bullet sliced across his right biceps. He grabbed the small lamp that had kept the darkness at bay, throwing it hard against the door, the dry wood catching immediately. Licks of fire spread rapidly as Chris guided Billy to the back of the house; Chris reached into his holster with his left hand, his right hanging almost uselessly by his side, a trickle of blood seeping from beneath the cuff. He turned quickly, shooting as the back door was flung open, watching dispassionately as a man fell backwards, shot dead through the heart.

Together, he and Billy ran across the open ground to the barn, keeping their heads low. Chris grabbed the boy and threw him up onto the gelding.

"You'll be alright. Ride as fast as you can, Billy. Go!"

Chris sent the boy out, hopefully to safety, and turned to face their attackers, needing to buy Billy some more time in which to escape. He reloaded as quickly as he could and ran from the barn, firing rapidly and leaping to take cover behind the water trough. All too soon he ran out of bullets and he struggled to reload the gun, the fingers of his right hand feeling numb and useless from pain. Chris could hear heavy footsteps approaching as he tried to push the bullets into the chamber, recognizing the voice as belonging to one of the town's most upstanding citizens; a man who had made it plain from the start that he resented the Seven's presence in the town.

"You should have stayed out of this."

Chris looked up into the familiar face, seeing it hardened with a killer's glint as the gun was aimed at his defenseless body. His life started to flash before his eyes, spinning so fast then suddenly jolting to a halt as his inner self focused on a pair of beautiful blue eyes in a smiling, handsome face. In his mind's eye, a cool breeze was sweeping the soft waves of light brown hair from Vin's pleasure-filled face and his strong arms were held open, beckoning Chris to move into his embrace.

"Vin."

He breathed his lover's name, pushing away the ugliness of this last moment to focus on that sunlit face, determined that Vin's countenance would be his last sight and his final memory. A blur of darkness swept the man aside and moments later, Billy was beside him. Chris felt a moment of pride for the small boy who had faced his demons and shown such great courage in coming to his aid, and then he regretted the fact that Mary would never know how truly courageous her son had been. He could see one of the hired killers stalking towards him; the malicious grin of the half-breed, hired gun warning him that this man might not necessarily want to kill either of them outright.

A familiar crack of a gunshot filled the air and Chris watched as the Comanchero fell forward, revealing the familiar shape of his lover wrapped in the darkness beyond; his Dark Knight riding in on a black charger to save him.

The businessman tried to regain his feet, reaching for his gun, determined to finish what he had started.

"Hey."

"Drop it."

Chris rolled back on the ground as he heard JD and Buck's voice. Nathan dropped to his side, concern filling his rich voice as he asked to see Chris's arm but Chris halted his ministrations as Billy rose to his feet, arm raised, finger pointing to the man who had come close to taking both their lives.

"He killed my father."

"It's over, Billy. He'll pay for what he did."

****

Chris spent most of the day seated in front of the boarding house, his arm neatly bandaged, and his side smeared with liniment. Nathan had forced him to postpone his intended fishing trip until the following day, wanting him to give his arm some rest, but he had assured Billy and Mary Travis that they would go tomorrow.

He held the book on his lap, using his left hand to turn the pages. However, this time he was never alone. The others came and went, stopping to talk or even just to sit and drink coffee for a while before carrying on with their business. Buck had wired the Judge concerning the new prisoners languishing in the jail and was waiting for a response, though Chris was fairly certain the Judge would want the prisoners removed from the town as soon as possible. It was a shame he had been injured as it would have been an ideal opportunity to use Vin's wagon for transporting the prisoners, and it would have given them some time alone on the way back.

Chris smiled and glanced across at his lover.

Vin had stayed by his side for the most part, sipping coffee and listening quietly with his eyes closed as Chris read aloud from Ivanhoe. When Chris's mouth went dry, he offered the book to Vin to read aloud but Vin refused, suddenly finding a reason to leave his side. However, Chris was astute enough to figure that, just maybe, Vin had not been privileged enough to receive the same level of schooling as himself. There were many that couldn't read too well, or at all in some cases, and Chris was not about to embarrass his lover by asking him about it.

As he was trying to convince Vin that leaving wasn't necessary, Josiah arrived, solving the situation for him.

"Maybe I can take a turn."

Josiah sank to the boardwalk, leaning back against the upright and took the book from Chris's hand. Vin sank back into his seat and Chris gave him a reassuring grin as Josiah's rich, melodic voice rolled over the words. He closed his eyes and he let himself drift back to that far off land and medieval time. Once more he was Ivanhoe, sword clashing, horse rearing as he fought the evil Norman's. And Vin? Vin was still his Black Knight, greatest of all England's warriors, fighting and loving by his side, hopefully forever.

THE END


End file.
